Perfect
by Fayiyong
Summary: Sempurna-apanya yang sempurna? Entahlah. Tapi yang jelas, beberapa hal itu mampu membuat Nami teralihkan dari secarik kertas bakal petanya - Fay is here! Second fic in FOPI! RnR onegaaaaaiii?


**PERFECT**

* * *

><p>disclaimer: <strong>Eiichiro Oda(cchi) <strong>only

**.**

created by: **Fayiyong**

.

A/N: Konnichiwa! Untuk kedua kalinya Fay datang merusuhi FOPI! Hahaha~ Kali ini Fay khusus datang demi pair SanNa! Gara-gara baca fics-nya **eleamaya **aku jadi pengen buat SanNa—ficsmu sukses meracuniku, Onee-chan! Hohoho, tapi ini fic pendek. Beda banget sama fics-ku yang lain huhuhu #banyakbacot. Okay deh, ENJOY READING!

* * *

><p><strong>Perfect<strong>

* * *

><p>Nami menatap jendela Sunny, lalu kembali menatap secarik kertas di meja kayu buatan Franky untuknya.<p>

Gagal.

Ia tidak bisa konsentrasi.

Gadis berambut bak matahari senja itu melempar lagi pandangannya dengan sembarang; kali ini ia sukses bertatapan langsung dengan pintu kamarnya. Ditatapnya benda kayu itu beberapa detik, lalu dibuangnya tatapannya ke arah lain.

Ia harus berkonsentrasi.

Helaan napas dikumandangkan, sementara sepasang mata indah milik gadis itu sibuk menelusuri setiap sudut ruang kamarnya.

Gagal.

Ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi sama sekali.

Nami mendengus jengkel kali ini—sebegitu besarkah dosanya sampai untuk konsentrasi saja ia tak mampu? Apa memang kemampuannya sebagai navigator yang 'baik dan benar' sudah menurun selama dua tahun ini? Tapi memang bisa? Bukankah selama dua tahun ini ia sibuk mencari ilmu dan menyesap pengetahuan, dan tidak bermalasan sama sekali? Lantas mengapa kini untuk fokus saja ia harus setengah mati begini?

Setelah puas merutuki nasibnya, Nami kembali meraih pena dan menggenggam benda itu kuat-kuat—jika pena itu bisa bicara, bisa dipastikan kini benda malang itu sudah menjerit-jerit meminta ampunan jempol dan telunjuk Nami.

Kemudian, Nami menatap kertas besar di hadapannya dengan mata garang—yang disinyalir sanggup membumi hanguskan kertas itu dalam beberapa detik lagi.

_'Ayo dong, Nami, FOKUS! Memangnya peta ini bisa tergambar sendiri apa!' _batin Nami berteriak frustrasi.

Tapi hasilnya?

Gagal.

"UGHHHH!" Nami melempar pena malang itu sembarangan hingga alat mungil kesayangannya itu membentur lantai berkarpet yang menjadi tameng penghalang sebelum lantai nan dingin dan keras.

"Apa salahku sih…" Nami mendesis pasrah, kemudian sebuah pepatah—sepertinya berasal dari Usopp, tapi mari lupakan sumbernya dulu—terngiang di benaknya.

_"Hal yang semakin ingin dilupakan malah semakin sering teringat, lho!"_

Nami memutar bola matanya jengkel, lalu memungut penanya di atas karpet.

Sepertinya ia harus sedikit mengalah pada keinginan batinnya kali ini.

#

#

Ada beberapa hal yang membuat Nami gelisah sejak beberapa hari lalu.

Dan beberapa hal itu terdapat pada satu objek yang sama.

Memang sekilas sepertinya hal-hal itu bukan sesuatu yang patut diperhatikan—atau dipikirkan sampai sebegitunya—oleh seseorang, karena hal itu lumrah ada pada setiap orang.

Tapi entah kenapa, Nami tidak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkan beberapa hal itu.

Dan gadis itu sendiri menyadari kalau ia bukan hanya memikirkannya, tapi juga mencerna setiap detailnya, kemudian memproses uraian kata-kata bermakna pujian pada setiap detail yang ia peroleh.

#

#

Sempurna—apanya yang sempurna?

Rambut pirang itu.

Warna indah yang mampu mengingatkan Nami pada harta berupa emas kesukaannya itu merupakan warna dari rambut lurus jatuh milik _womanizer _sejati Kelompok Topi Jerami.

Pirang. Emas. Sanji.

Mengerikan dan memabukkan dalam waktu bersamaan jika Nami memikirkannya.

#

Sempurna—apanya yang sempurna?

Mata hitamnya.

Nami menerima ratusan—bahkan ribuan—jenis tatapan yang ditujukan padanya sejak ia kecil dulu. Bellemere, Gen, dan Nojiko memberinya tatapan berupa rasa sayang; Luffy memberinya tatapan berupa kepercayaan seorang adik pada kakak; Zoro memberinya tatapan jengkel seorang kakak pada adiknya tiap kali ia berulah soal uang; Usopp memberinya tatapan ngeri ala seorang adik tiap ia melakukan sesuatu yang 'mengerikan'; Chopper memberinya tatapan kagum tiap ia bertingkah tomboy; Robin memberinya tatapan lembut seperti seorang ibu sekaligus kakak perempuan; Franky memberinya tatapan ceria layaknya sahabat; Brook memberinya tatapan layaknya seorang sahabat sekaligus 'kakek'.

Dan dia?

Orang itu selalu memberinya tatapan penuh perhatian, obsesi, hingga menjurus menuju pemujaan.

Tatapan mata yang lembut, menenangkan, dan seolah mengatakan bahwa, "Kau baik-baik saja. Aku akan selalu bersamamu untuk melindungimu."

Nami bertanya-tanya apa boleh ia mengartikan tatapan itu sebagai cinta sejati yang Sanji berikan hanya untuknya.

#

Sempurna—apanya yang sempurna?

Bibir miliknya.

Kedua belah bibir seksi yang selalu terlihat menjepit rokok itu begitu menggoda bagi Nami. Entah mengapa walaupun selalu dipakai untuk mengisap batangan 'racun' mengerikan, bibir itu selalu tampak merona dan bersih. Apalagi gigi-geliginya pun pantas masuk menjadi nominasi gigi sehat untuk iklan pasta gigi.

Dan itu membujuk Nami untuk berpikir lebih mengenainya.

Seperti apakah rasa bibirnya? Apakah seperti rasa rokok? Apakah hanya tersisa sedikit rasa tembakau di sana? Atau memang manis dan hangat seperti kelihatannya?

Nami tidak tahu—dan dia ingin tahu.

Karena itu ia berencana untuk mencicipinya kelak—ya, jika Luffy sudah menjadi Raja Bajak Laut dan perjalanan ini berakhir, Nami bersumpah akan melakukan apa saja untuk mencicipi rasa bibir seksi Sanji.

#

Sempurna—apanya yang sempurna?

Tubuh tinggi dan atletis itu.

Coba saja kumpulkan beberapa gadis, lalu jejerkan Luffy dengan orang itu, kemudian beri pertanyaan berupa, "Siapa yang paling ingin kalian peluk?" Sudah pasti para gadis akan berhambur menuju pria pirang itu, kan? Kecuali sang Ratu Bajak Laut, Boa Hancock.

Kok bisa?

Bayangkan saja kesempurnaan fisik pria itu: rambut pirang lurus yang menawan bak pria-pria kasta tinggi, kulit putih yang tidak pucat, wajah tampan luarbiasa, pundak lebar dan kokoh, lengan dan kaki panjang yang kuat, serta tubuh yang berkesan langsing namun berotot—dengan otot yang membentuk relief-relief sempurna yang tidak bergumpal, bisa dipastikan ia sangat sempurna.

Ia terlihat bagai sebilah pedang bagi Nami—indah, menawan, namun mematikan.

Dan diam-diam, Nami bersyukur pada beberapa kesempatan yang didapatnya ketika berinteraksi fisik dengan tubuh menawan milik Sanji itu.

_"Kalau bisa, sering-sering saja dia datang dan memelukku untuk menolongku dari bahaya, hihihi," _Nami membatin, antara jahil dan geli sendiri.

#

Sempurna—apanya yang sempurna?

Sikap sok _gentleman_miliknya seorang.

Nah kalau yang ini, Nami benar-benar sebal jika mengingatnya.

Perlu berapa kali ia mengajarkan pria itu kalau bertahan hidup—atau setidaknya membela diri—harus diutamakan dibanding sikap tolol itu?

Nami kesal—ini satu-satunya hal yang tidak pernah Sanji indahkan darinya.

Tak peduli berapa keraspun usaha Nami untuk mencuci otak Sanji, tapi sepertinya sikap _gentleman _ini sudah meresap sampai ke pembuluh darah dan sel otaknya dengan sempurna—sampai rasanya, jika ada kumpulan wanita vampir yang berniat memangsanya sekalipun, ia takkan berontak.

Nami mendengus.

Itu memang sifat merepotkan dan menyebalkan—tapi di sisi lain, bukankah sifat Sanji yang begitu itu sangat seksi?

#

Sempurna—apanya yang sempurna?

Hati.

Hatinya—hanya hati miliknya.

Hati yang menumbuhkan sikap _gentleman_itu.

Hati yang memperlihatkan rasa percaya nan kokoh terhadap teman-temannya—terhadap para sahabat sekaligus keluarganya.

Hati yang menunjukkan rasa tanggung jawab terhadap seluruh hal yang diperbuatnya.

Hati yang tulus, teguh, dan dipenuhi rasa cinta.

Hati yang mencintai Nami, dengan cinta yang beratus kali jauh lebih murni dan tulus dibanding cintanya pada wanita-wanita cantik yang ia temui secara acak.

Hati yang mampu membuat Nami tersipu dan merona tiap kali ia mengungkapkan kejujurannya secara frontal.

Hatinya—hati milik Sanji.

Nami tak mampu menepis bahwa hati adalah bagian yang paling dirinya dambakan dari Sanji.

#

#

TUKK.

Nami membuka mata perlahan.

Suara benda—sepertinya gelas—berhasil membangunkannya dari tidur singkat yang entah sejak kapan dimulainya.

"Ah, maaf, aku membangunkanmu, Nami-san?"

Jantung Nami berdegup kencang ketika suara bariton itu menjamah telinganya. Ditolehkannya kepala oranyenya ke samping, dan didapatinya sesosok pria pirang dengan wajah tampan sedang mengulum senyum.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Sanji-kun?" tanya Nami, berlagak mengancam walau suara yang keluar hanya berupa cicit mengantuk.

Sanji menggeleng cepat, takut Nami menyangka yang bukan-bukan. "Semua sedang makan malam dan kau tidak ada. Kupikir kau masih membuat peta, jadi kuputuskan untuk mengantarkan makanannya ke sini. Ternyata kau sedang tidur, jadi aku memberimu selimut dan menaruh cokelat panas di meja—jaga-jaga kalau tiba-tiba kau terbangun dan kelaparan di tengah malam," Sanji menjelaskan dengan rinci.

Nami memberi anggukan singkat. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, Nami-swaaaaaaan~!" Lagi-lagi _mellorine_.

Nami melirik kertas bakal petanya, lalu tersenyum manis. Bisa. Sekarang ia bisa fokus pada peta ini.

"Nami-swan?" Sanji memanggil, agak bingung dengan sikap Nami.

Nami menatap Sanji judes. "Kau bisa keluar, Sanji-kun. Aku mau meneruskan pekerjaanku." Kemudian, gadis itu kembali menatap kertasnya.

Sanji mengangguk, positif patuh pada perintah sang maharatu. "_Hai_, Nami-swaaaaaaan~! Selamat bekerja!" Kemudian, muncullah tornado bermata _love _yang segera meluncur menuju pintu keluar.

BLAM.

Nami mengalihkan tatapan dari kertasnya ketika pintu itu tertutup perlahan. Sudut-sudut bibir merahnya tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyum hangat yang sarat rasa cinta. Diraihnya segelas cokelat panas yang kini telah menjadi cokelat hangat, lalu diseruputnya minuman itu perlahan.

Hangat.

Menentramkan hati dan menyegarkan tubuh.

Nami mendengus geli—cokelat panas ini mengingatkannya pada eksistensi pria pirang yang baru saja meninggalkan ruang kamarnya ini.

Perlahan, kedua bibir itu berhenti menyesap. Desisan terlontar dari bibir yang terbuka itu,

"Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya, Sanji-kun."

Nami kembali menyesap cokelat hangatnya, lalu menghadap kertasnya.

Saatnya bekerja.

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI<strong>

* * *

><p>Yaaaay! <em>Done it<em>! Gimana? Pendek kan? Apakah gaje? Abal-kah? Garing? Nggak _sweet_? Say anything with review


End file.
